1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image composition apparatus with which a dynamic range of an image may be corrected, and to a storage medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with a view to improving quality in relation to the viewing of images obtained by imaging and the like, various kinds of image processing are being applied to the data of images.
High dynamic range composition is known as one kind of this image processing (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-345509). The meaning of the term “high dynamic range composition” as used herein includes image processing that, by pixel addition synthesis of data of plural images of substantially the same scene with respectively different exposure values, generates image data that realizes a wide dynamic range.
Hereinafter, where no particular description is given, an image to which this composition processing has been applied is referred to as a “high dynamic range composite image” or an “HDR composite image”.
However, the objective of the above-mentioned composition processing is to enhance reproduction of the scene at the time of image capture. Therefore, if a parameter of a color space is greatly adjusted for some other purpose but an image that is not lacking a realistic appearance is still desired, further rendering processing must be executed while maintaining the original hues of the captured image.